Eushearilide is a natural macrolide, which was isolated in 2006 from one of the species of blue mold, Eupenicillium shearii IMF54447, has promising potential for application in the field of medicine (Nonpatent Document 1).
To date, the structure of eushearilide has been disclosed putatively in the above Nonpatent Document 1. The above document discloses that eushearilide has a 24-membered ring macrolide which has olefin portions at two positions and asymmetric carbon atoms at two positions, and also have a characteristic structure not seen in other macrolide compounds. However, the exact three dimensional structure thereof is yet to be elucidated.
An example of the total synthesis of a eushearilide analog is known (Nonpatent Document 2). Nonetheless, an efficient and large-scale method of manufacturing eushearilide and a derivative thereof is further demanded for physiological studies. Moreover, there have been demands for providing various eushearilide derivatives to facilitate medicine research in which eushearilide is used as a lead compound.    Non-Patent Document 1: T. Hosoe, K. Fukushima, K. Takizawa, T. Itabashi, N. Kawahara, V. Vidotto, K. Kawai, The Journal of Antibiotics, 2006, vol. 59, 597-600.    Non-Patent Document 2: T. Yamauchi, J. Takidaira, K. Okamoto, T. Sugiura, H. Horikoshi, S. Kudo, S. Sasaki, N. Mizushima, K. Higashiyama, Heterocycles, 2014, vol. 88, 1175-1189.